Surprise Day!
by Adventurousguy13
Summary: my second fan-fic. do you guys know what "surprise day" is? well, I have no idea either...but I do know Austin knows it but he seems to be scared of it...will Uniqua and the other backies be able to help him face his fears?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: hey guys! I know I shouldn't make a another story since I ain't finish with the other just yet…..but, don't worry, Ill' get back on it some other times….ok?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Backyardigans…**

* * *

><p>Chapter # 1<p>

Austin was just taking a walk around the backyard when he heard a rustling noise….

"Huh? What's that?" Austin said to himself as he looked around him. It appears that he's alone…..nobody's around him…when he continued walking, he heard that noise again…it starts to bug him for a reason…when he turned around, he saw that it was a bush that was making the noise….just then, Uniqua jumped out of the bush.

"Surprise, Austin!" Uniqua shouted. Austin gasps then fell to the ground.

"Whoops….I didn't mean to do that….." Uniqua said as she helped him up.

"Why did you do that, Uniqua?" Austin asked.

"Well….do you know what day it is today?"

"uhh…Friday?"

"No, silly…..it's "Surprise day!" don't you remember?"  
>"uhh…..wha-?"<p>

Austin was shock after he heard what Uniqua just said. He hates "Surprise day" and he doesn't like surprises….

"uhh….y-yeah…..I remembered…uhh…I-I gotta go….." He said as he quickly went home. Uniqua was not sure why he did that…so she just walked around thinking about it….moments later, Tasha threw a water balloon at her…

"Surprise! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Tasha shouted and laughs.

"Very funny, Tasha" Uniqua said. "Hey, does Austin hates surprise day?" she asked.

Tasha paused for a moment, then said, "Well….I don't think he hates surprise day…maybe he just doesn't want it….."

"Huh? Why not, Tasha?"

"Hmm…uhh…..well…he easily gets scared…..and he's no good at surprising either…maybe that's why he doesn't like surprise day"

"I have an idea! Do you want to help me make a gift for Austin?"

"Hmm….well…..Okay"

So, the two went to Uniqua's house to make a gift for Austin.

Meanwhile….

Pablo was planning to Surprise Tyrone.

"I know! Ill' climb this tree then jump over Tyrone and surprise him" Pablo said to himself.

Tyrone sit beside the tree where Pablo's hiding…..Pablo thought that this is a good opportunity to make a good surprise….so he jumped out of the tree.

"Surprise! Huh?" Pablo was confused that Tyrone didn't response at all. He didn't move either…..and he was staring at nowhere….Pablo then realized that it was only a robot that looks like Tyrone. He also noticed that the robot is holding a big box…when he opened it, Tyrone jumped out of it.

"surprise!" Tyrone shouted.

"Yikes! Nice one, Tyrone!" Pablo said. And then both of them started laughing.

Austin just sighed as he saw how happy his friends are he's in his room and looking at the window….he couldn't join his friends because he doesn't like getting surprised….or surprising someone either…He heard his room's door slowly opened and found out that it was his cousin, Ruselle, who opened the door.

"You okay, cousin? Do you have a problem or something?" Ruselle calmly asked. (Ruselle came to the backyard a few weeks ago to take a vacation in his cousin's place. He's ten and he never usually asks about this kinds of stuffs) Austin just sighed and said, "I'm fine, Ruselle…leave me alone….."

"uhh….okay…let me know if something's wrong, ok?" Ruselle said as he closed the door.

"I don't care if something's wrong…*sighs*…" Austin sighed.

Later that day….

Uniqua and Tasha are finish making a gift for Austin and went to his house to give it.

"hey, Tasha do you think Austin will like this music box?" Uniqua asked Tasha nerviously.

"He'll love it! It plays beautiful music!" Tasha said. Uniqua pushed a button in the music box and then it plays a music (the music is the backyardigans theme)

"You're right…..it does play beautiful music….I can't wait to giv this to Austin" Uniqua said as she quickly went to Austin's house and knocks at his door. Ruselle's the one who opened the door.

"Yeah? What is it?" Ruselle said to them.

"uhh…Hi, Ruselle…..can we talk to Austin?" Uniqua asked.

"Well….okay…..I'll go get him…" Ruselle answered as he went to his cousin's room….when he reached his cousin's room, he slowly opened the door and said, "hey, cousin…..somebody wants to talk to you….."

"…*sighs*….alright…..I'll be there…..just wait for a moment" Austin said as he got up from his bed and went downstairs."huh? oh…..it was only you guys…..I thought you were going to-"

"Surprise!" both Uniqua and Tasha shouted. Austin fell down again…."we brought you a gift Austin!" Uniqua said showing him the music box. "do you like it?" Tasha asked.

"NO! I HATE IT! I HATE SURPRISE DAY! AND EVERYTHING THAT HAS TO DO ABOUT SURPRISES!" Austin shouted then slammed the door close.  
>Both Uniqua and Tasha were shocked at his reaction…Uniqua was nearly crying when Tasha tried to cheer her up.<p>

"uhh…..maybe his just having a bad day…..I 'guess he didn't mean to do that" Tasha said but Uniqua run to her house crying.

"Uh-oh…sorry 'bout my cousin…" Ruselle said as he opened the door again. "is Uniqua going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine….I hope….." Tasha said unsurely.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew….I'm taking a break…I'll make the other chapter next time. (P.S. reviews are highly appreciated)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:**** here's the second chapter. Sorry to make you guys wait…..oh, and thanks for Coava for giving me ideas **** *viewers stared at me angrily*….umm….I know it's been a long time since I updated….s-sorry it took so long! I'm just….out of ideas, that's all! I didn't mean to-  
><strong>**Author's cousin:****Enough talk! Let's start already!****  
><strong>**Author:****uhh….ok…..just tells them first that I-****  
><strong>**Author's cousin:**** alright, fine! Adventurousguy13 doesn't own the backyardigans….it's pretty obvious, isn't it? I mean, she's not even old enough to make or own a show. And who in the world will think that she-  
><strong>**Author:**** ignore him….just read the story….  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter # 2<p>

"do you think we better look if Uniqua's ok?" Ruselle asked.

"uhh….maybe we can do that later….we just have to-" Tasha was about to finish what she was trying to say, when she heard someone calling her name….she turned around and saw Pablo and Tyrone.

"Hey guys…uhh….we just heard a loud shout not too long ago…..we came to see if everything's ok" Tyrone said.

"hey…..where's Uniqua? I thought I saw her coming here…." Pablo said while looking around.

"She ran off, crying…..my cousin yelled at her…I mean, them…..uhh….I think he must have hurt her feelings" Ruselle said.

"We should go look if she's ok" Tyrone then answered.

"But if Austin's feeling down too, we have to go see him then" Tasha said. "We've got to split up…..Tyrone and Pablo…..you go check if Uniqua's ok…..Me and Ruselle will check on Austin" all of them agreed. and so, they went in different directions…..Pablo and Tyrone went to Uniqua's house, while Tasha and Ruselle went to Austin's house.

"Hey, look…this is the music box that Uniqua gave to Austin…..how did it get here?" Tasha said as she took the music box from the ground….

"Maybe Uniqua dropped it….." Ruselle said.

"We definitely need to talk to your cousin" Tasha said as she continued to walk towards Austin's house with Ruselle. As soon as they got there, they entered quickly without knocking first. "Should we knock first? Auntie won't be too happy if we just enter the house without knocking first" Ruselle Nervously said.

"We don't have much time! We need to talk to him quickly!" Tasha argued as she grabbed Ruselle's wrist and went up on Austin's room. They found out that it's locked so they have no choice but to knock.

"hello? Austin? Are you there? We need to talk to you." Tasha called out. But no one answered back.

"….uhh…..Cousin! Is everything alright? Oww! Hey! What was that for?" Ruselle said as Tasha slaped him at the back of his head.  
>"Isn't it obvious? Does everything looked fine to you? Austin! Open this door right now!" Tasha shouted.<p>

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Austin shouted back.

"B-but….cousin…..we won't be able to help you with your problem if we leave you alone…." Ruselle said in a concerned tone. After a minute or two, Austin opened the door.

"I-I'm sorry guys…I just don't really like surprises…..they make me feel nervous and scared….not knowing if the surprise is gonna be good or bad" Austin said to them.

"But have you ever had a bad surprise? Since you haven't, you won't. Listen; do you know how it feels like when someone yells at you when you're just trying to cheer them up? Huh?" Tasha asked. Austin didn't say anything…..he just looked down and sighed…

"Well….how would you feel when someone tries to surprise you but you're really scared of surprises." Austin said. Tasha then replied,

"but we didn't know that you get scared that easily…..if you just told us right from the start, we-"

"And what? Get laughed at?" Austin yelled. Tears running down his face. Both Tasha and Ruselle were shocked at his reaction…

"We won't laugh at you Austin….because we can understand how you feel…..and besides, we're your friends, remember? We don't want to hurt your feelings in any way…." Tasha calmly said.

"…..T-Thanks…..you guys really are my true friends" Austin said and hugged Tasha. "C'mon cousin, you still need to apologize to Uniqua" Ruselle said. Austin nodded and then went to Uniqua's house. But, when they got there, they saw Tyrone and Pablo looking worried.

"Hi guys! Is there anything wrong? Did you guys talked to her yet?" Ruselle said to them. Pablo and Tyrone looked at each other before answering. "uhh…why don't you go inside and see for yourself" Tyrone said nervously. When they were about to go inside Uniqua's house, the door opened. It was Kiarra. (Uniqua's niece XD she moved into the neighborhood not too long before Ruselle) Austin stepped forward and said. "Is Uniqua ok? I need to talk to her."

"…you can't…she's in a bad condition….." Kiarra hardly answered before walking away.

"What does she mean by that?" Ruselle asked.

"…..uh-oh….this is bad" Austin ran inside Uniqua's house with Ruselle and Tasha following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong> AG13(this will be my new nickname): <strong>Yeah, I know….it's short (It's only a quick update anyway). Sorry for this cliffhanger! Huh?...my other story? Rescue team: Backyardigans? I don't know….I think somebody deleted it because when I opened my profile, it was gone! And I'm too lazy (and busy) to rewrite it….(and I lost the chapters not too long ago) sorry guys -_-;  
>Ac(this will be my cousin's nickname as long as his here though): Review pls! Even though it will take a long time for my cousin to make a new chapter hahahaha! XD *starts rolling and laughing on the floor*<br>AG13: geez…..what's his problem?**


End file.
